


Introspection

by yaiga



Series: Oh...my Lizzington! [3]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just two of them…, Lizzington…obvious right!, Maybe Liz POV…, Red POV, Sexy Times, Tagging for the love to tag, To endure the hiatus, cause’ I can’t do good summaries, …In the next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: After their first night together, there’re some thoughts crowding Red’s mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say I can't do good summaries...right???

A kiss on her back to remind her last night wasn’t a mistake, his lips caressing softly the delightful skin of her left shoulder blade, even when she’s still asleep. She smells amazing and yes, there’s a bit of him in there too, anything two sweaty bodies involved in passionate lovemaking couldn’t explain, and right there and right now, he _wants_ her again, but she’s asleep.

She is stretched all along the bed, and he’ll admit he wasn’t ready to discovered the awkward positions Elizabeth adopted while sleeping, but he can’t deny it’s kinda funny, waking up after such intense physical night, to find her face down on the pillows, her back to him, her hair all over her face, the softly snoring, the sheet just covering her rear while her legs stretched in all directions, one foot off the bed. Yeah, it was cute, _really_ cute, and he smiles.

He knows she is asleep, and that he should let her rest, after all it was quite the night, but he can’t keep his hands off her, and now his fingers are trailing down and up her spine slightly, and for reflex he guess, she shivers. And he has discovered a new mole, right there on her left hip, and it’s such a pretty mole! And he wants to kiss it…done, he already did, but now his mouth doesn’t want to stop and his lips keep tracing the skin of her waist, and up, to the soft underline of her breast pressed against the bed, and it would be too bad if he just wake her up? Would he be mean and unconsidered? It has always been like this? this obsession with her.

He is kissing her shoulder now, and why not? His mouth is reverencing her arm, a single shy kiss on her elbow and down to her hand, which he takes in his and kisses the underside of her wrist, then the back and her palm, placing her momentarily on his right cheek, its warmth seeping through him.

He can’t help it indeed, but his naughty tongue is lapping at her collarbone, and she has such a nice neck, such a pretty and graciously neck, and this way, she is going to awake anytime soon.

She writhes under him, and he is thinking “it was already time, right?” He knows he’s being selfish, but come on: it’s Lizzie, and it has been years, and she is _so_ addictive.  For a fleeting second he is afraid, scared she finds him _possessive, choking, greedy,_ he should had let her sleep, nobody wants an insensitive lover. But then, she is brushing away her locks from her face, stretching her limbs and turning up, groaning pleasurably, a smile on her lips as she opens her eyes to find him basically hovering over her. And he is trying so hard to focus on her face, as his eyes grow attracted to her breasts, now exposed and in all their glory. And yes, she is so beautiful at first hour in the morning, and he really wants to say that to her but he doesn’t want to sound cheesy. And she seems to guess what he is thinking, it’s not like his eyes weren’t obvious enough, cause’ she smiles wider, and places her arms around his shoulders tugging him down, to place a kiss on his mouth.

-Morning- she says, smiling against his lips, opening her legs to let him settle his naked form there, and while he feels every bit of his skin touching hers, his arousal brushing gently her wet core, he figures that right now, probably, he is the happiest man on Earth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your lovely kudos, and for those who asked it...chapter 2!

She is dreaming; of mischievous three-piece suits and fancy fedoras.

She knows it’s a dream, because walking around the park, holding hands, shoulders touching together with the fourth most wanted, without a care in the world, isn’t actually a possible reality for them, at least…for now; and she is not even quite sure if what happened between them last night wasn’t a dream too: a very _erotic, sexy, smoking hot, wet_ dream; and she can just recall his head between her breasts, or even better…between her legs, doing the magic with his tongue and fingers in complete synchrony like a music play, like a symphony performed by her body and his. But this is nice, the fabric of his jacket brushing her sleeveless arm, just like last night when his whole suit brushed against her naked body, when he was taking his time to ravish her before stripping himself down to her. And his smell, that manly scent that is _so_ him, the same that usually tended to make her feel safe and last night awaken her more depraved and arousing wants under the care of his skilled hands.

And it was _quite_ the night, and she was so emotional, because between orgasms she felt her tongue get loose and the words _“I love you”_ bubbled up a few times in her mouth, almost making impossible to suppress one of silliest admission you could do while you were being fucked from behind, and she cried instead, hot tears warming her cheeks, and she cried even more when he cradled her face in both hands, gently asking her if he had hurt her in any way. And she wished every time someone _hurt_ her, were that way, and she pulled him over her, showing him exactly what kind of _hurt_ she felt, putting his flesh into her once more, making sweet love to him.

But this is nice too, them, having a normal day out, laced fingers, under the shiny sun, and she thinks she could get used to it.

But then she feels the ghost sensation of fingers on her spine, and she trembles as a cottony surface slide down her back, dragging _his_ attention as _he_ looks at her with curious eyes, under his fedora, and then, soft lips on her hip, her waist, that ticklish part under her left breast, those lips that had become so familiar to her body since last night, and she feels the warm pooling down between her legs again, and feels herself squirm under his ministrations, and again this _dream-Red_ seems clueless about her current state, holding her hand tighter, and… it would be too bad to want to abandon the _dream-Red_ in this calm park to go to find the real-Red? But the _dream-Red_ seems to read her mind because he smiles with that smug grin of his, and she takes it as a cue.

 

She can’t deny it’s so nice to feel his naked warm form next to her, and she takes a few seconds to savor the sensation before opening her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips and when she does, she feels even happier to find him hovering over her, and God…those words again. And she doesn’t know what was cuter, his heart eyes early in the morning looking at her with loving adoration, or the fact he was doing his best to not stare blatantly at her boobs. Such a gentleman, even when she can feel his erection flush against her thigh. And she places her arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss him, and smiles against his mouth when he gasps as her tongue touched his.

-Morning- She pulls back a little, feeling even hotter now his eyes follow hungrily her mouth, him pressing again his shaft against her now dripping soaked center.

-I’m sorry I woke you up- he mumbled roughly, with a glint of mischief in his eyes she immediately recognized.

- _You do_ …uh? - she replies looking him in the eye, lifting a sleepy eyebrow- I was having such a nice dream…- she threads purposefully, waiting her words to have the effect desired -…About you- she adds amused when she saw his face falling- About us-

He looks back at her face hopefully, at her admission, his eyes gleaming with such worship, adoration and _love_ …yeah, she understands now what meant his lingering lidded eye gaze on her, a look usually made her feel the most precious thing in the room, the center of the world, and she knows she should have been wearing that goofy face too, lately, but she doesn’t care, she’s been suppressing her feelings for a long time.

-So…-he says, his countenance changing completely from shy to smug, giving soft pecks at her breast bone- this dream of yours, was… _hot_?- he finishes with such a dirty grin that makes her whimper.

-No! - she replies groggy, faking annoyance at his remark- It was a _very_ well-behaved dream-

- _Oh_ …hmm- he stammered nervously, tensing above her, his smirk changing into a serious expression. He doesn’t want her to think he is a pervert, or that he always has his head in the gutter. Okay…maybe she turned him on more frequently than other women have done before. And it was true sometimes just it needs a conversation with her to get him a hard on, not even mentioning one of her heated tantrums. All right…maybe he is kind of kinky, but this thing, between them, _it is_ real, _it is_ honest, and yes, he loves her, in way he never knew he could before.

She can’t hold anymore the giggles, and laughs frantically at his troubled face. Her laugh seems to take him aback, and she feels even better when she sees him blush. What a nice color on him.

-You have a dirty mind- she smirks, rolling them around, sitting astride atop him, as she pushes his chest back down to the matress, his eyes hypnotized by the swinging of her breasts, her dark silky curls falling to her face and shoulders, his hands by his own accord, tracing her toned belly and up, cupping one of her delectable mounds.

-You have been such a _bad boy_ \- the smirk still plastered on her face, as she takes him in her hand and strikes him once, twice, making him groan- and I think you should be _punished_ \- she states as she lifts herself a bit, just enough to impale herself on his hard length, their moans echoing in the room, their movements making the bed creak, as sun lights leaks through the drapes of the window, from the sunny morning outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …and DONE, hope you like it; this was basically Liz’s POV, then Red’s POV and then Me POV haha.
> 
> One thing, I haven’t felt comfortable using the word “fucked”, but then I thought it was the best one given the case.


End file.
